prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Girls never give up life
Girls never give up life is the second character song for Hojo Hibiki. Lyrics |-|Romaji= SoRaShiDo no tsugi ni wa nani ga aru? Matteru? Okutābu mukō e to sā iku yo! Namida no sora norikoete warau kara Mabushi sugite dokidoki shichau Hiniku dakedo tamashī wa version up! Koronda tte make ni wa naranai Mada mienai sekai e shout shite shan to shite Uruwashiku, takumashiku Revolution! Girls never give up life! Sō kimeta toki kara Egao hane egao to ne direi suru Arashi ga tsudzuite mo sore mo ari! Sore de ī Ippo zutsu sukoshi zutsu mae wo mukō asu e Asufaruto no katasumi de hana ga saku Ureshi sugite ukiuki shichau Sora ni mukete sandaru wo tobashitara Nando datte uwamuki datta yo Nasakenai kinō mo hug wo shite kyunto shite Nanigenaku, sarigenaku Creation! Girls never give up life! Sō kimeta toki kara Genki hane genki to ne hamoridasu Haru kana mirai yori ima nani ga dekiru kana? Toikakete kamishimete aruiteru itsumo Ashita wa nihon bare! Sō kimeta toki kara Kokoro de ne ohisama ga hikaridasu SoRaShiDo no tsugi ni wa nani ga aru? Matteru? Okutābu mukō e to sā iku yo! Girls never ending life! Saikyō de saikō no Merodī wa min'na to no kizuna dayo itsumo |-|Kanji= ソラシドの次には　何が在る?待ってる? オクターブ向こうへと　さぁ行くよ! ナミダの空　乗り越えて　笑うから まぶしすぎて　ドキドキしちゃう 皮肉だけど　魂は version up! 転んだって負けにはならない まだ見えない世界へ shoutしてシャンとして ウルワシク、タクマシクRevolution! Girls never give up life!そう決めた時から 笑顔はね笑顔とね　ディレイする 嵐が続いても　それもアリ!それでいい 1歩ずつ　少しずつ　前を向こう　明日ヘ アスファルトの　片隅で　花が咲く 嬉しすぎて　ウキウキしちゃう 空に向けて　サンダルを　飛ばしたら 何度だって上向きだったよ 情けない昨日も hugをしてキュンとして ナニゲナク、サリゲナクCreation! Girls never give up life!そう決めた時から 元気はね元気とね　ハモりだす 遥かな未来より　今何が出来るかな? 問いかけて　噛みしめて　歩いてる　いつも あしたは日本晴れ!そう決めた時から ココロでね　おひさまが　光りだす ソラシドの次には　何が在る?待ってる? オクターブ向こうへと　さぁ行くよ! Girls never ending life! 最強でサイコーの メロディーはみんなとの　キズナだよ　いつも |-| English= SoRaTiDo what is coming next? What are you waiting for now? Come on and let's go beyond the octave! The sky overcame tears by laughing Too much glaring resulting in a pounding It's ironic but my soul is a version up! Even if I fall I shouldn't give up Towards the world I still can't see as I shout to someone beautiful Who is in a beautiful and strong Revolution! Girls never give up life! I decided that from that time on I smile and smile but it delays Even if the storm is followed by ants it's okay like that With one step we walk towards tomorrow little by little In the corners of the asphalt flowers are blooming Being too happy I'll exhilarate Jumping in the my sandals towards the sky What ever time it was it was always upwards A pathetic yesterday too as we hugged each other tightly What a casual and nonchalant Creation! Girls never give up life! I decided that from that time on Being fine and healthy harmonizes Rather than far into the future I wonder what we can do right now? You are always walking while being clenched with questions Tomorrow is the Japanese sun! I decided that from that time on In my heart you know the princess is shining SoRaTiDo what is coming next? What are you waiting for now? Come on and let's go beyond the octave! Girls never ending life! The strongest of all Is the melody that always binds everyone together Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs